User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Death Battles - Hoenn Mega Royale
Last time, Ruvik and Wesker went toe to toe and Wesker fell. This time, we have three Mega Evolutions going at each other to see which starter evolution is better. ''We have Mega Blazekin, the first of the three. ''Mega Swampert, the strongest of the three. ''And Mega Sceptile, the fastest of the three to find out which one will be strongest. We have a new thing for this episode, we will list the stats of each one and moves of each one and then start the battle. Mega Sceptile (Grass/Dragon): HP – 70 Attack – 110 Defense – 75 Sp. Attack – 145 Sp. Defense – 85 Speed – 145 Move Set: Leaf Storm, Leaf Blade, Synthesis, Night Slash Known for: Knowing its way around a forest and having major stealth. Mega Blazekin (Fire/Fighting): HP – 80 Attack – 160 Defense – 80 Sp. Attack – 130 Sp. Defense – 80 Speed – 100 Move Set: Flare Blitz, Sky Uppercut, Blaze Kick, Flamethrower Known for: Knowing multiple forms of martial arts. Mega Swampert (Water/Ground): HP – 100 Attack – 150 Defense – 110 Sp. Attack – 95 Sp. Defense – 110 Speed – 70 Move Set: Hydro Pump, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Hammer Arm Known for: Regular Swampert can throw two ton boulders at the speed of a jet ski, while this form can probably do worse. The Battle: A Swampert, Sceptile, and Blazekin are facing towards each other. They all are engulfed in light and are turned into their Mega Forms. “FIGHT!” Mega Swampert runs off towards the water as Mega Sceptile and Mega Blazekin begin to fight. Mega Sceptile and Mega Blazekin collide fists and Mega Blazekin Blaze Kicks Mega Sceptile into the woods. Mega Sceptile runs up a tree and Mega Blazekin follows. Mega Blazekin is shown being blasted back by a flurry of leaves. Mega Sceptile flies at Mega Blazekin from the trees but is hit by Mega Blazekin’s Sky Uppercut. Mega Blazekin uses Flamethrower and burns Mega Sceptile in the air. As Mega Sceptile falls, Mega Blazekin jumps up in a Flare Blitz. Right before Mega Blazekin hits Mega Sceptile, Mega Sceptile turns around and dodges out of the way. Mega Sceptile grabs Mega Blazekin by the leg and arm and pulls it down. Mega Sceptile uses Night Slash and slices Mega Blazekin into two. “MEGA BLAZEKIN KO'D” Mega Sceptile looks around for Mega Swampert and is hit by an Ice Beam. Mega Swampert runs up to Mega Sceptile and uses Hammer Arm, smashing Mega Sceptile into a rock cliff in the forest. Mega Swampert walks into the forest to find Mega Sceptile. Mega Sceptile is shown on top of the cliff using Synthesis. Its eyes open and it leaps down at Mega Swampert, slashing it with Night Slash. Mega Swampert throws Mega Sceptile away into the forest. Mega Sceptile runs back to Mega Swampert as it is hit in the eye by a pebble. Mega Swampert grabs Mega Sceptile but is hit in the head by a punch, causing it to fall down. Mega Sceptile begins a Leaf Storm but is thrown off balance by Mega Swampert punching the ground: Earthquake. Mega Sceptile flees into the trees. Mega Swampert starts to run away but Mega Sceptile swoops down and hits Mega Swampert into a rock. Mega Sceptile runs away from Mega Swampert, who, unknowingly to Mega Sceptile (who thinks it’s dead), gets up. Mega Swampert picks up a giant boulder and hurls it at Mega Sceptile. Mega Sceptile stops at the sound of a roar and turns around to see the boulder hitting it in the face. Mega Sceptile cuts the boulder in two and runs back to Mega Swampert. Mega Swampert grabs a bigger boulder and throws it at Mega Sceptile, while Hydro Pump is boosting the boulder faster. The boulder flies at an almost unseeable speed, hitting Sceptile and pinning its arm under the rock. Mega Swampert arrives to see the boulder, but Mega Sceptile is missing. Mega Sceptile swings down and slices into the back of Mega Swampert. Mega Swampert falls to the ground. Mega Sceptile walks up to Mega Swampert and points its sharp tail at it. Mega Swampert grabs the boulder with one arm and uses it to block the sword tail, breaking the tail in the progress. Mega Swampert throws the boulder aside and grabs Mega Sceptile by the tail and starts to swing it around, breaking the tail off and throwing Mega Sceptile into a tree. Mega Swampert throws the sword tail at Mega Sceptile, which penetrates Mega Sceptile’s chest area. “KO!” Outro: ''Dayum, muscle wins all! ''While Mega Blazekin and Mega Sceptile trumped Mega Swampert in both Speed and Special Attack, Mega Swampert knew that both of them were a threat and had to have one kill the other. So since regular Swampert can throw boulders that weigh two tons at the speed of a jet ski with 110 attack, attack is the amount of strength, Mega Swampert has 150 attack. A 40 attack base improvement in Mega Evolution. 4,000 divided by 40 is 100. So, 4 ton boulders being thrown at 40-75 miles per hour in regular form. ''That means that Mega Swampert was throwing 4,000 pound boulders at 140-175 miles per hour, which there was a good chance that the boulders being thrown at Mega Sceptile were faster than it. Not only do the boulders that mattered in this fight, but IVs come into effect as well. Adding up Sceptile and Blazekin's IVs, they both equal 630. Mega Swampert's IVs equal 635, five more than the other two. And that better defense really helps too. Indeed. Looks like Mega Blazekin split after this battle and Mega Sceptile just… damnit can’t think of a joke. The winner is Mega Swampert. Next Time: ''Next time on Death Battle! '' The Rise of the Guardian characters (Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sand Man, and The Easter Bunny) are shown facing towards each other, weapons drawn. A figure is shown being slashed in the stomach and it falls over. Category:Blog posts